


Cold As Ice

by neon_orange



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Kinktober 2020, M/M, Sensitivity, Temperature Play, ice cubes, jeonghan’s sensitive to the cold, little troublemakers soonyoung and seungkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_orange/pseuds/neon_orange
Summary: Jeonghan’s anything if not unique, and being so sensitive to the cold that Seungcheol brings ice cubes into the bedroom is one of his unique abilities.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950985
Kudos: 50





	Cold As Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Here ya’ll go, enjoy *bows*
> 
> Day 11: Temperature Play

Jeonghan thinks that he has many cool qualities about him. His fingers, for example, are double jointed and can move as if they don’t have bones. His voice is unique in its own way, soft and melodic. 

But one of the qualities about him, he despises. 

He gets  _ so _ cold,  _ so  _ easily. 

Even in the peak of summer, he’ll sit in his living room freezing his ass off. He doesn’t know why, and he doesn’t think he’ll ever know. 

Jeonghan’s skin is also hypersensitive to the cold. When it does come winter, and it’s snowing and all that, he has to wear many,  _ many  _ layers of coats to even have a remote sense of warmth. 

So, understandably, when Soonyoung teasingly decides to press a freezing cold ice cube on his skin, Jeonghan jumps, almost shrieking while he smacks the foul cube away from him. 

“What the fuck?!” He yells, rubbing on the spot the ice cube touched. 

“What?” Soonyoung pouts, “It was supposed to be funny. Didn’t know you were such a baby.” He teases, sticking his tongue out and running when Jeonghan chases him. 

Seungcheol watches from a distance, something Jeonghan notices and tucks away in the back of his mind. The calculated look, the wandering eyes to Jeonghan and back to the bow of ice cubes. Yes, Jeonghan makes sure he remembers that. 

After Soonyoung was sufficiently beaten and sulking on the couch, hiding in the cushions, Jeonghan lets himself rest. Only until another rascal comes up behind him, carrying out the rest of Soonyoung’s plan. 

“Fuck!” He yells as an ice cube is pressed to the back of his sensitive neck. Jeonghan sees Soonyoung’s smirking face before turning around, catching a mildly terrified but still laughing Seungkwan. 

“Boo. Seung. Kwan.” And that’s when he knew he screwed up. Seungkwan bolts of running, and Jeonghan doesn’t know if he has the energy to run after another one of his dongsaeng’s around his apartment again. 

He does, but only for a little while, panting slightly as he sits himself down on a stool in his kitchen. Fucking ice cubes. Why does his skin have to be so cold? 

Experimenting, Jeonghan tries to pick up an ice cube in his fingers, holding it only for a few seconds before dropping it. It wasn’t that cold, but granted, he was holding it with his fingertips. They’re definitely not the most sensitive part of his body. 

Attempting to pick up another one to press to his skin, Seungcheol comes strolling in, unassuming and probably looking for a water bottle. He looks over for a split second only to double-take, noticing Jeonghan trying to hold a slippery ice cube and partly failing. 

“What are you doing Hannie?” He asks, stopping in his place with a quizzical look on his face. Jeonghan drops the ice cube, already melting from the heat of his hands and gulps. 

“I’m just- well, Soonyoung and Seungkwan were teasing me with the ice cubes, right?” Seungcheol nods, “And since I’m so sensitive to the cold and stuff, I was just wondering how long I could hold and- I don’t know, take it.” Jeonghan shrugs, pushing at the ice cube with his finger. 

“Oh.” Is all Seungcheol says, and the older walks over, grabbing an ice cube. He brings it up before Jeonghan can protest and places it on his neck. 

“Ah!” Jeonghan shrieks, way to cold on his very warm neck. He grips the table, one hand releasing for a split second to tug on Seungcheol’s wrist. But the older doesn’t let go, only pushing it harder against his skin until it melts a little. Then he lets it go, placing it on the table. 

Jeonghan grits his teeth and rubs at his neck, desperately trying to warm it back up again. Seungcheol laughs. 

“Maybe we should try that sometime.” He suggests, opening the fridge and grabbing a water bottle. 

“Try what?” Jeonghan asks, confused at the questions. 

“I don’t know.” Seungcheol shrugs before walking out, quickly resuming whatever conversation is going on in his living room. 

Jeonghan contemplates it. Try... what? Ice cubes? In what manner would they... try ice cubes? 

Jeonghan can’t make sense of it, therefore he’ll forget about it.

It’s probably nothing. 

~

Oh boy, it’s definitely  _ not  _ nothing.

Seungcheol’s ‘fascination’ as Jeonghan would like to call it, doesn’t end at their little hang out session with their friends, no. 

It carries on into their daily life. 

It was miniscule things. Seungcheol would turn down the air in their apartment just to see Jeonghan shiver a little. He would ‘accidentally’ press his cold glass of whatever against Jeonghan’s skin, just to see what the younger would do. Seungcheol would steal all the blankets at night just to see Jeonghan wake up freezing his ass off. 

It was driving Jeonghan insane. 

To retaliate, Jeonghan would stomp up to the thermometer and immediately turn the air back up upon seeing the older fiddle with it. Jeonghan would smack Seungcheol way too hard on the shoulder if  _ anything _ cold caused by the older pressed against his skin. Jeonghan would make sure he had extra blankets under the bed and would drape them over himself once Seungcheol had fallen asleep, all the blankets on his side. 

The miniscule things.

But what Jeonghan is  _ not _ expecting next is for Seungcheol to, mid sex, reach over the younger’s shoulder, grab something and press it against his neck. 

Jeonghan comes immediately. 

It leaves them to wonder. Why did the ice cube make Jeonghan cum immediately? 

Seungcheol smirks, “We should try this sometimes.” And then gets up, taking his melting ice cube with him. 

Sitting on the bed with dried cum on his stomach, Jeonghan comes to a realization. 

“That son of a bitch.” 

~

“Jeonghan-ah, you ready?” 

Blindfolded and oh, so much more sensitive, Jeonghan hesitantly nods, tugging on the tie that currently holds his hand above his head. 

Silence, and then something frighteningly cold against his thigh. 

Jeonghan jerks, kicking out and Seungcheol sighs, grabbing his ankles and pressing it against the mattress, restraining him. 

Jeonghan can only whimper as the ice cube touches his leg again. He tries to jerk, but is unable to with half of Seungcheol body weight on him. 

“A-ah!” Jeonghan’s voice pitches higher as the ice cube travels up, staying in his skin and slowly melting. Seungcheol pauses for a moment before deciding upon something. 

The ice cube touches the tip of his cock. 

“ _ Shit! _ ” Jeonghan curses, restraints almost coming untied with how hard he pulls. Seungcheol takes it off almost immediately, giving time for Jeonghan to calm down before dragging it up and down the shaft of his cock. 

The sounds coming out of Jeonghan’s mouth were unintelligible, hips squirming as he tried to both get away from the sensation and get closer. 

“Cheo-Cheollie, ‘m gonna, ‘m gonna cum-“ Jeonghan manages to get out, squirming intensifying as Seungcheol grabs a new ice cube, more cold than the last and starts circling it around the head of his cock. 

Jeonghan comes, pulling so hard on his restraints that they come undone, hands flopping on the pillow his head lays on. He immediately goes to grab the sheets, not even thinking about the blindfold and how it’s making him  _ that _ much more sensitive. 

Seungcheol doesn’t rip the ice cube off right away, simply pressing it down and circling, over stimulating Jeonghan so much that the younger’s hands reach out towards the older blindly. 

“Jeonghan-ah, grab the sheets. You can’t touch.” Seungcheol commands sternly, and ever the brat, Jeonghan doesn’t listen, instead finally ripping off his blindfold and making eye contact with the older. 

His eyes are stern, and he ‘tsks.’ Jeonghan can’t react as he grabs two more ice cubes, shoving Jeonghan’s chest down from where he had sat up, and presses them down on his sensitive nipples. 

Jeonghan shrieks, hands fisting the sheets with new found strength. Seungcheol smirks, circling them a little as they slowly melt, ice cold water dripping down Jeonghan chest. 

His cock hurts, and he almost feels like he’s going to pass out, but Jeonghan takes the pleasure, the pain that borders on something else. Takes it in stride and comes dry. 

Is that a thing? Coming dry form no stimulation, only ice cubes on your nipples? ‘Cause it is now. 

And this time Seungcheol listens to Jeonghan’s body, taking the ice cubes off of him and rubbing at his sides in hopes of warming up. 

The touch helps, but Jeonghan is anything if not sensitive, and he hisses slightly, sitting up and shivering. 

“Oh baby~” Seungcheol coo’s, and Jeonghan scowls at him, rubbing his own arms and waiting to warm up. 

Eventually he does, and Seungcheol leaves to clean up, taking the bowl of ice cubes away and bringing back a warm, wet cloth to wipe Jeonghan off with. 

Jeonghan sighs, dozing slightly. 

Who knew ice cubes would be his new kink? 

**Author's Note:**

> Could not resist making Soonyoung and Seungkwan the troublemakers again lol


End file.
